Ask a Simple Question
by Cynlee
Summary: Leo spends quality time with Mike in front of the tv, whether he likes it or not.


__

For Jessiy Landros-- with many thanks to Wikipedia, Google, and especially Dawnatello.

I do not own TMNT. I do not own Sayuki. But if I did, boy would that make ME a powerful person! MUAH-HAHAHAHAHAHAHA!

**Ask a Simple Question**

Leo stared, glassy eyed, at the images, hearing nothing but the drone of Mikey's enthusiastic voice. It took Don three attempts to get his older brother's attention.

Leo, startled back into the present, turned grateful eyes on Don.

"Trapped, eh?" came the understanding query. Leo nodded, as Mike droned on and on...

"...of course, YOU would probably like the original book it was based on, since you're into that sort of thing," the turtle was saying, eyes on the screen. "I don't know if it's been translated from Chinese to English, but I'm sure I could find out for you. But the Japanese version-- the manga, remember, I showed you those-- anyway, it's only loosely based on the book, but who cares? They're freaking awesome!"

Leo vocalized some sort of unintelligible response of agreement, and it seemed to satisfy Mike. He dug a handful of chips out of the bowl, crammed them into his mouth, and barely chewed and swallowed before he took a LONG guzzle of soda (poured directly into his mouth, as cans were hard to drink from), then returned to the topic at hand.

"Sometimes I think that Sanzo is like you-- or rather, you are like Sanzo," Mike continued, eyes NEVER leaving the action on the screen. "Well, except for the smoking, drinking, gambling, swearing, and the short-temper. That sounds more like Raph, but the thing is, Sanzo is like YOU because he's like the leader. He's quick to defend the weak, and he is a great fighter, but he doesn't go looking for a fight, like Raph does."

"I see," came from Leo's mouth for the umpteenth time.

" 'Course, I see Don as being like Hakkai, probably 'cause he doesn't seem like a fighter yet he is."

Don bristled at this, but refrained from comment. He'd heard this comparison before. But it still ticked him off.

"Actually, though, his banter during fights reminds me more of ME," the Battle Nexus Champion modestly observed, "but really, he's more like Don.

"And Raph is definitely like Gojyo. I mean, come on! Just LOOK how he reacts in that scene!"

On the screen, some toughs were picking on a kid-- and the red-haired man was not taking it well.

"He also is always fighting with Goku, though they're very close, and naturally, as Raph is always fighting with ME, you can guess which one I am like!"

Mike tore his adoring eyes from the screen to seek confirmation from his eldest brother. Leo, who had almost slipped into that dream-world of not paying attention, snapped back quickly. He really didn't care, but he would not disappoint his brother.

"I'm assuming Son Goku," he said after a brief hesitation, and was rewarded by the biggest grin his brother could muster.

"Yes! And not only because he's like a kid and likes to eat and likes to have fun and because he is the best fighter of all, barely ever defeated-- man, I'd hate to go up against HIM at the Battle Nexus, though who knows, Klah was pretty big and powerful, and as long as I didn't break or knock off his golden diadem, I'd stand a better chance. 'Cause, you remember, if that comes off, then all hell breaks loose."

"Yeah," Leo nodded, just as the episode was wrapping up. He felt an overwhelming relief as the ending theme came up-- for the fifteenth time-- and made a move to rise from the couch-- but Mike was already beginning the next episode, enthusiastically entreating Leo to "Watch just one more episode! This one is the best! You just GOTTA stay and watch this one! Please?"

And the "eyes" were turned on, and their incredible power sucked Leonardo back onto the couch, as the opening theme played-- for the 16th time.

Don snickered, though he had much sympathy for Leo.

"Actually, this entire series is the best of the three, since it has the best American Voice actors-- man, I just LOVE Greg Ayres! I love the Japanese voice actors in all three series, but I swear, the ones they chose for _'Reload'_ and _'Gunlock'_ are suck-suck-sucky! They should have got back the guys from the first one. I won't watch those shows dubbed, I tried a few times, but man! They've totally ruined the characters!"

Leo turned a hopeless gaze at Don, who had seen enough. Before he left, though, he had to know...

"What made you decide to watch this stuff with him?" he asked, as Mike continued his rant about a "change in licensing" which evidently caused the change in voice actors, wrapped up simultaneously in his show and his running comments.

Leo, glancing once more at the screen, then back to Don, gave a helpless shrug.

"All I did was ask if that weapon the guy with the cockroach hair was using was supposed to be a _yueyachan_," he sighed, as Mike generously shoved the bag of chips in Leo's direction, all the while commenting on this most perfect of anime called _"Sayuki"_.


End file.
